five years before
by TheoryOfFangirls
Summary: She was the daughter of the countess and Captain Treville, all she did was fight until she joined the Musketeers under a false name at the age of fifteen, then went to Savoy in 1625 age seventeen. (Post five years before the BBC program) ( A/N Never done a one shot so please give it a shot, this is a base for my full story of Natalia and Aramis that is why it is short.)


**A/N.  
>This is a quick one shot for my full story that I'm also writing. I was thinking back to when Aramis said he was part of the Musketeers five years ago.<br>I'm guessing his age is about twenty-four in the TV show, I have looked it up but I haven't got an age so I made it up. So in this story he's nine teen, it's in Natalia's Pov for this Chapter then I might write it in Aramis's Pov if I've got time.**

**Future Pairings**

**Aramis X Natalia (Oc)**

**Summary:  
>She was the daughter of the countess and Captain Treville, all she did was fight until she joined the Musketeers under a false name.<br>(Post five years before the BBC program)**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own the Musketeers but I do own Natalia Treville<strong>

**WARNING:  
>MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING IS SHITE, please look passed it.<strong>

**Prologue: Natalia aged six: 1608**

first the smoke rose into the sky, and the flames burned the sky. I was asleep when the fire started, Hannah shuck me awake before picking me up and running out of the house.  
>"Mamma" I screamed into the red flames.<br>I heard her screamed from outside as I cried into Hannah's shoulder, that night she held me to her as she rode to Paris where my father was on business.

The Garrison was empty, just the flicker of candle light in the windows, Hannah ran up the stairs and down the balcony corridor. She opened the door, I looked behind me to see my father at the desk with his head in hands.  
>"No the time Lukas." He said not looking up, "I lost my wife a baby girl."<p>

"Now is the time for grieving, but look after her." Hannah put me down and I ran to him.

He stood up and picked me up and hugged me as we cried for my mamma, he put me on his desk and smiled picking up a doll from his cabinet. He put it in my hand and kissed my cheek, before putting a blanket over my shoulders. He sat me down on a cot, then sitting next to me with a hand bound book in hand.  
>He read to me until we both fell sleep leaning on the wall with the book over our laps.<p>

**1625: Natalia aged seventeen**

on the muddy floor of the Garrison, I lunged towards Aramis with the point of my blade. I blocked his next thrust stepping back, then lunging forwards we danced are way around before my back was pressed against the wooden beam with a dagger to my neck.  
>"You're getting better Natalia." Aramis said taking the dagger from my neck.<br>"Thank you for doing this Aramis, even though my father told the others not too." I say smiling at him.

I put my sword on the table as I cocked my leg over the bench to sit down, I picked up a small cup of wine sliding it closer to me. Aramis laughed before he poured himself a drink.  
>I looked up at the Balcony to see my father standing next to Hannah, I smiled but turned to the sound of hooves.<br>"This is to the Count Treville and his daughter, they are re-building your wife's house and will be fit to live in about five years." He said looking at my father.

He nodded before the messenger rode back the way he came. Marsac came and sat next to us laughing, Aramis looked at me I shrugged my shoulders as we both looked at him.  
>"If I didn't know you then I would've guess that you two where<br>dating the way your together." Marsac laughed.

I sighed looking at Aramis before I looked back as Marsac, "Really?"

That's all I said before I walked back up the stairs, I went into my father's office and closed the door behind me.  
>"Father, I wish to go to Savoy with the others." I said putting my hands on the table.<p>

"No, there is a chance you could die and then what would I do, hum?" he said not even looking up from the paper.  
>"I'm getting better at fighting and shooting, you said yourself that me and Aramis where the best shooters you had." I say putting a hand on his cheek," Please let me go."<br>He nods reluctantly kissing my palm, "You are a Musketeer under a false name or not, just be careful they leave tonight."

I nod kissing his cheek before going outside, I ran down the step and hugged Aramis taking him by surprise.  
>"Thank you," I say over his shoulder.<br>"May I ask why?" He looked at me.

I let go and all the other men were looking at me in confusion, I don't think many had seen me so happy since the young King announced me, under the name Nathan, to be part of this regimen.  
>"I'm going to Savoy with you."<p>

Aramis picked me up spinning me around before setting me back down.  
>"We need a good distraction." He smirked so I hit him around the head.<p>

We laughed and drank a little but no a lot until my father came out to the Balcony with Hannah holding his hand.  
>"Twenty will leave tonight, including Aramis, Marsac and Natalia." He simply said then turning to Hannah kissing her hand.<br>"On other notes, Hannah De Winter is to be my wife." He said smiling at me.

My smile dropped, and I stood from my seat I looked at them both Hannah had a slight twitch to her smile. I ran out of the Garrison, picking up my skirt.  
>I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face Aramis who gave me a sad smiles, I cried into his shoulder as he put a hand on my head.<br>"We are leaving in a few hours, Shed no tears for her." He said brushing them away," No one can replace Countess Rebecca."  
>I nod, sadly as her took my hand taking a slow walk back to the Garrison.<p>

I packed a few shirts and leggings into my bag as well as something's to make sleeping easier. Changing out of the dress I chose a white shirt with a pair of black trousers with the French lily on my shoulder over my leather jacket. I tied my hair up before hiding it under my hat and pulled my boots on before making my way to the stables.

Each item was put on the saddle securely, before I sat on the horse's back. The other musketeers joined me in the Garrison, as we made our way to Savoy.

Aramis and Marsac rode with me through the cold until our main officer called us to stop and make camp, the tents where set up for some people I was offered one but I declined.

I set up my sleeping arrangements next to Aramis as we watched the flames dance until we fell gently asleep, but woken to the sounds of screaming men.  
>Around us Musketeers lay dead on the cold snow, I looked around for Marsac but he was no were. From the tree's, we watched Marsac strip his uniform and run off into the forest.<p>

"We must go back, Natalia I don't want to leave them but we have to." Aramis said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
>He kissed my hair before packing some food, he saddled up a horse before putting a hand out. I took it sitting behind him wrapping my arms around his torso as we rode on back to Paris, having to take a short cut we went near some were very familiar.<p>

There was a house, half burned half re built I saw the ashes of a nursery.  
>"Aramis, go to that house." I point at the house in question.<br>He nods, steering the horse in that direction, the workers stopped when I got off the back of the horse.  
>"Carry on, please." I say nodding letting them continue.<br>I walked to the place where I could get a full view, my foot hit something hard yet soft in grass.  
>Picking it up I remembered what it was, my teddy that I had when I was little. He had lost part of his ear but other than that he looked fine and perfectly preserved.<br>"My Mamma, Je adore." I whisper to the sky before going back to Aramis keeping my Teddy in hand.  
>I smile taking his hand getting back on the horse, we rode in silence I struggled to keep my eyes open at one point.<br>"Rest, I will wake you when we reach Paris." Aramis said taking one of my hands.

I nod resting my head on his back and closing my eyes.

**Aramis POV.**

Her head rested on my back, I smiled to myself as we gentle rode through the woods.  
>I stopped on a clearing and moved Natalia in front of me, I took the rains again Natalia's head resting on my chest.<br>Setting out on a gentle canter, every so often I looked at Natalia her tanned skin, mahogany hair and gentle features. I could only imagine what her mother looked like, she stirred wake just as we entered Paris.  
>She smiled at me before resting her head on me again, the people let us through on the sight of the French insignia.<br>The Garrison was covered in flowers and ribbons, Hannah was all happy but the Captain wasn't.

"Aramis where are the others?" He asked from his place on the Balcony.  
>I let Natalia off first before I followed giving the horse to the Stable boys.<br>"An ambush, they are all dead but three. I, Natalia and Marsac but he ran shredding himself off the uniform." I say checking Natalia over for Injuries.

Hannah looked at us all before running out of the Garrison, we just stared after her not running or anything. The Captain gave the order and all the flowers the ribbons came down before he looked at me.  
>"Take Leia back to your place to night, I will be too busy to look after her tonight needing to find another twenty or so men." The Captain stalked back to his office.<p>

Natalia packed up some things to take with her before meeting back with me at the bottom of the stairs. We walked through the streets before I got to my apartment, I opened the door for her as we climbed the stairs.

I let her in then closing the door behind me, she was sitting on the chairs looking through the window.  
>"You can take the bed, I will take the floor." I say starting to make a bed on the floor.<br>"That would only work if I was a lady, which I'm not." She say putting a hand on mine, "I will take the floor, this is your house."  
>"no, I will take the floor." I argued back.<br>She pulled me up from what I was doing taking her hat off and letting her hair flow down her back.  
>"If we don't agree we will both take the bed, no sex just sleep." She said smiling kissing my cheek.<br>She went into the Bathroom with a bundle of clothes, I changed into a new pair of leggings and shirt and sat reading on the bed when she came back.  
>She sat next to me reading over my shoulder.<br>" Read to me." She said smiling.

I nodded reading her the book I was reading until she fell asleep, I kissed her head before I too fell asleep keeping her close to me throughout the night.

**A/N  
>Hey, I'm not really the person to do one shots but I gave it a shot. I hope this gave you a small insight into my main Oc Natalia for my full Musketeer story that is still title-less at the moment. Please review on this poor attempted, please if you're going to criticize please NOT ON THE GRAMMAR.<strong>

**~Izzy~**


End file.
